ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Edition
The Second Set in the series. Focuses on characters from Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. Booster Packs, which cost only $4.99, include 10 cards: 5 Common Cards, 4 Uncommon Cards, 1 guaranteed Rare Card, and 1 random Reverse Holographic Card, which can be in any rarity. NOTE: All Smasher FS Cards are Holographic Rares. Cards All the names of the cards you see here come in this set. Smasher Cards and Smasher FS Cards Blossom (Rare) + Blossom FS - Fairy Type Bubbles (Rare) + Bubbles FS - Water Type Buttercup (Rare) + Buttercup FS - Grass Type Brick (Rare) + Brick FS - Fire Type Boomer (Rare) - + Boomer FS - Water Type Butch (Rare) + Butch FS - Grass Type Ben Tennyson (Common) + Ben Tennyson FS - Smash Type. NOTE: Ben Tennyson FS depicts Ultimate Humungosaur. Chowder & Kimchi (Common) + Chowder & Kimchi FS - Smash Type Hoss Delgado (Common) + Hoss Delgado FS - Fighting Type Kevin Leven (Rare) + Kevil Leven FS - Smash Type Johny Bravo (Uncommon) + Johny Bravo FS - Smash Type Flapjack (Common) + Flapjack FS - Smash Type Samurai Jack (Rare) + Samurai Jack FS - Fighting Type BIlly & Mandy (Uncommon) + Billy & Mandy FS - Smash Type Scotsman (Uncommon) + Scotsman FS - Smash Type Toiletnator (Common) + Toilernator FS - Smash Type Grim (Rare) + Grim FS - Darkness Type Mojo Jojo (Holographic Rare) + Mojo Jojo FS - Darkness Type. NOTE: Mojo Jojo FS depicts Mojo Kong. Captain K'nuckles (Uncommon) + Captain K'nuckles FS - Smash Type Numbah One (Rare) + Numbah One FS - Fighting Type Mac & Bloo (Common) + Mac & Bloo FS - Smash Type Aku (Holographic Rare) + Aku FS - Darkness Type HIM (Holographic Rare) + HIM FS - Darkness Type Dexter (Holographic Rare) + Dexter FS - Psychic Type Monkey (Common) + Monkey FS - Fighting Type Captain Planet (Holographic Rare) + Captain Planet FS - Smash Type Father (Rare) + Father FS - Darkness Type Vilgax (Rare) + Vilgax FS - Darkness Type Basic Energy Types All these cards are Common. Grass Fire Water Lightning Psychic Fighting Darkness Metal Fairy Support Cards Assist Trophies Cheese (Common) - Effect: Draw 1 card. Coco (Uncommon) - Effect: Put 3 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Dee Dee (Rare) - Effect: Draw 3 cards. Dracula (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Eduardo (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Put 7 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Fuzzy Lumpkins (Rare) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Vreedle Brothers (Uncommon) - Effect: Count the number of Prize Cards you have left. Put that many damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Panini (Common) - Effect: Heal 20 damage from your Active Smasher. Numbah 4 (Rare) - Effect: Put 5 Damage Counters on the Opposing Smasher. Stickybeard (Rare) - Effect: Put 6 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Numbah 2 (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Put 8 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Qwen Tennyson (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Heal 50 damage from your Active Smasher. During your opponent's next turn, negate the effects of attacks, including damage, done to your Active Smasher. Fred Fredburger (Common) - Effect: Heal 30 damage from your Active Smasher. Gazpacho (Uncommon) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. General Skarr (Rare) - Effect: Put 6 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Mandark (Rare) - Effect: Put 4 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Van Hallen (Rare) - Effect: Put 5 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. Madame Foster (Common) - Effect: Draw 2 cards. Major Glory (Holographic Rare) - Effect: Put 9 damage counters on the Opposing Smasher. You can only use Major Glory once per turn. Starter Decks Each Starter Deck is priced at $10.99, and comes with 60 cards (18 Smashers, 22 Energy, 2 sets of 11 of the Deck's Energy Card focus, and 20 Support Cards.), a coin, a six-sided die, a deck box to hold all the cards, 60 card sleeves, a set of damage counters, a 2 player play-mat, and an instruction booklet on now to play the game. Comander & Leader (Focuses on Fairy and Fire Types) Deck Mascots: Blossom (Key Card), and Brrck Joy & Laughter (Focuses on Water and Lightning Types) Deck Mascots: Bubbles (Key Card), and Boomer Toughest Fighter (Focuses on Grass and Fighting Types) Deck Mascots: Buttercup (Key Card), and Butch Deck Sets The following cards come in each Starter Deck. Comander & Leader Smashers: Blossom x2 (1 is Holographic) Brick x4 Mario x4 Ben Tennyson x4 Captain Planet x4 Energy: Fairy Energy x11 Fire Energy x11 Support: Battlefield Heart Container x4 Hammer x4 Trophy Stand x4 Beam Sword x3 Assist Trophy x2 Ashley Eduardo Joy & Laughter Smashers: Bubbles x2 (1 is Holographic) Boomer x4 Pikachu x4 Flapjack x4 Billy & Mandy x4 Energy: Water Energy x11 Lightning Energy x11 Support: Delphino Plaza Heart Container x4 Hammer x4 Trophy Stand x4 Beam Sword x3 Assist Trophy x2 Riki Coco Toughest Fighter Smashers: Buttercup x2 (1 is Holographic) Butch x4 Samurai Jack x4 Little Mac x4 Captain K'nuckles x4 Energy: Grass Energy x11 Fighting Energy x11 Support: Boxing Ring Heart Container x4 Hammer x4 Trophy Stand x4 Beam Sword x3 Assist Trophy x2 Mr. Resetti Van Hallen Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Cartoon Network Category:Super Smash Brothers Trading Card Game